<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Life is Far Away From Fair by imcrapatthiswritingshitbutitry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27065677">Life is Far Away From Fair</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/imcrapatthiswritingshitbutitry/pseuds/imcrapatthiswritingshitbutitry'>imcrapatthiswritingshitbutitry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red White &amp; Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alex just wants to help, Angst, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Angst, Henry Just Wants To Be Loved, Henry Needs A Hug, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, alex is a good boyfriend, firstprince, most of these characters are just mentioned btw, why do they all have such long names!!?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:56:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27065677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/imcrapatthiswritingshitbutitry/pseuds/imcrapatthiswritingshitbutitry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry's having a bad day and he just needs his boyfriend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>226</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Life is Far Away From Fair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Haha, look at me joining another fandom after already having WiPs in literally every other fandom I'm in.. yeah.. not me, wrong bitch.</p><p>(And yes, the title is from No Time to Die by Billie Eilish which is the new James Bond song)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Henry was having a bad day. It was the anniversary of his dad's death and Alex knew that; he just didn't know what to do about it. This time last year, they'd still been just getting to know each other over email and Henry definitely hadn't felt comfortable enough talking to Alex about this back then. </p><p>At the moment, Alex was downstairs in the kitchen washing up. He hated to admit it, but he was probably subconsciously procrastinating talking to his boyfriend. He never knew what to do in these situations and he'd hate the idea of messing up and making the whole situation even worse. Henry and him still hadn't been together very long, and they'd only been living together for a couple of weeks. What if Henry preferred to be alone? Or didn't like talking about it? What if he got mad at Alex for prying too much? </p><p>Taking his third coffee of the day in his hand, Alex steeled himself and headed upstairs to their bedroom. The door was closed and he could hear no sound coming from inside. Alex took a deep breath and knocked quietly. </p><p>"Henry, babe, can I come in?" </p><p>He took no answer to mean yes and pushed open the door slowly, giving the other man a chance to stop him if wanted. Henry said nothing, however, so Alex closed the door behind him and made his way over to the bed. Henry's lying on his side, still in his pyjamas and facing away from the door, curled up in a foetal position. He said nothing as Alex sat down on the bed behind him, put the mug of coffee down and curled his arms around him. </p><p>Alex kissed Henry's cheek lightly, but his boyfriend made no sign that he'd recognised anything happening around him. Alex could see tears glistening in his beautiful blue eyes. His blond hair was tousled, the epitome of bed-hair. </p><p>"Baby. Henry, babe, if you want to be alone just say. If there's anything I can do..." </p><p>Henry took a shaky breath and opened his mouth as if about to speak, but said nothing. He sounded like he was suppressing a sob on the exhale. </p><p>"Can you talk to me, sweetheart?" asked Alex gently. "If you want me to go, you can just tell me." </p><p>After another trembling breath, Henry spoke. "I miss him." </p><p>"It's okay, baby. It's okay to miss your dad. You're allowed to feel sad about it, Henry, and don't let anything make you think you aren't. Is there anything I can do?" </p><p>"Stay with me?" said Henry almost inaudibly. </p><p>"Of course, baby. Of course I'll stay with you. I love you, Henry." </p><p>Normally Henry would say the same back, tell Alex he loved him too, but he said nothing. Alex hadn't been expecting anything anyway. After another minute, Henry shuffled and turned to face his boyfriend, nuzzling his head into Alex's shoulder. </p><p>"It's okay, baby. You're okay," he whispered, rubbing Henry's back soothingly. </p><p>There was a couple of minutes of silence before Henry took a small breath and said, "He would've liked you." </p><p>"Hmm?" </p><p>"Dad. He would've liked you," Henry whispered. </p><p>Alex smiled a little and kissed the top of Henry's head lovingly. "I'd've liked him too. He sounds like an amazing dad." </p><p>"He was. He knew how much pressure Gran put on us; he'd take us out stargazing in the Kensington gardens after big meetings. I - I remember the last time I saw him..." </p><p>"Sweetheart, you don't have to talk about it. I don't mind." </p><p>"He held my hand. Told me to be myself and that he loved me. Said he was proud... But - I - I'm not sure if he'd still be proud..." said Henry faintly. </p><p>"Don't say that," said Alex fiercely, taking his boyfriend's head in his hands and looking him right in the eyes. "Why on Earth would you think that?" </p><p>"Well... I mean, just look at me. Gay. The disappointment of the royal family. Gran won't even acknowledge me. Philip hates me. I'm in love with a Latin American man, who's a democrat, nonetheless. Half my own country hates me. What is there to be proud of? Some days I can't even get out of bed, Alex. Face it, your boyfriend's useless." </p><p>Alex's urge to yell aggressive compliments probably wasn't the best idea so he settled for something gentler, kinder. "Baby, look at me." </p><p>Henry's eyes were full of an overwhelming sadness and hopelessness, which Alex loathed. How could someone so beautiful, so amazingly perfect feel so much pain? </p><p>"Sweetheart, your dad would be so, so proud of you, just like I am. And anyone who can't see that is the problem, not you. You're a brilliant, incredible person who I love with my whole heart. And, if I were you, I'd be proud half the world hates you at the moment. If the ancient royal family hates you, then you're doing something right. Do you want to be loved by some misogynistic, homophobic, racist assholes? If they don't like you for you then they are so not worth it. Henry, you're amazing. I don't know how else to describe you - you're just so perfect for me and I love you. I love you so fucking much." </p><p>Tears were blossoming in Henry's eyes by the end of the tirade. He hugged Alex closer to him, kissing his dark curls. </p><p>"I don't fully believe you, but thank you." </p><p>"That's okay, but I'll be here every single day to remind you how awesome you are." </p><p>"Christ, I love you." </p><p>Alex smiled and pulled Henry towards him slightly for a kiss. Their lips met and Henry deepened it almost instantly. Alex could feel every unsaid word in his desperation. </p><p>When Henry pulled away, he looked at his boyfriend adoringly before sitting up slightly and taking Alex's face in his hands and kissing him again. "Thank you," he mumbled. "God, I don't know what I did to deserve you." </p><p>"How do you feel about lunch in bed? Followed by a Star Wars marathon? I don't have to work for the next few days and I can tell you need some quiet time." </p><p>"Sounds perfect." </p><p>"You're perfect."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>